Chapter 1 - The First... (MitP)
Yesterday was battles, now it's just a regular old day in the Pit. The current time is around 10:05 AM, and the only battler left sleeping is Xavier. Now that she's been introduced to everyone and been around the Pit for a day, Parin's a lot less anxious than she was the yesterday. Oh yeah, and remember how it was just "a regular old day in the Pit."? Well, that's about to change... big time. With Parin becoming less nervous, she would soon be pulling a big prank, as it's basically Duplighost nature to have fun. Although, Parin's definition of "fun" and another person's definition of fun are probably two completely separate meanings. With that, the Duplighost headed to the dark storage room for privacy whilst planning the stunt. The struggle to open the door was truly an epic one, due to the door having around five million locks for no good reason whatsoever. She rammed it a few times, but eventually figured, Hey, Tubba is basically, like, the toughest fighter in the Pit, right? Might as well try to break down the door as him! So, with that thought, Parin transformed into Tubba. "Geez. This is what it feels like being a Clubba? I can literally feel the sweat puddles in my arm pits... Gross." Not wanting to be a Clubba for no longer than she had to, she immediately used Tubba's brute strength to break down the door, which caused quite the ruckus, and sent battlers pouring into the hallway, staring directly at a disguised Parin. "Yo, Parin, what're you doing?" Aaron asked. "Uhh, uhh- trying to grab something," Parin replied. "And why are you disguised as me?" Tubba continued. Parin felt like she wanted to just melt into the shadows and crawl away, which she could technically do, but everyone else would be suspicious of her from then on. Despite that, she decided to do it anyway. Darius and Lukki both said, "What the- where did she go!?" She was already in the room before "go" slipped out of Darius and Lukki's mouths, now scheming. Alright, so if I bring Chubba into that backroom on the second floor and store him there, battles would be either A.) hosted by Yoshi, or B.) cancelled altogether, so I might need to take out Yoshi as well... The following Friday... Chubba's already up in the back of the storage room, gagged, tied up, given lots of statins (class of cholesterol lowering drugs that inhibit the enzyme HMG-CoA reductase which plays a central role in the production of cholesterol, but also gives the person who takes it chronic fatigue) and his club is far away. Now, just to take out Yoshi. After about ten minutes of planning how to get Yoshi, she executes her plan. After a slight struggle of trying to suffocate Yoshi, Parin starts dragging his body back to the storage room. Although, there's a slight mishap. There's a giant hole in the Major League room wall, and guess where? Right where the door usually is. This was unaccounted for. With her active brain, she quickly came up with a chance to get through. Her plan? Disguise as Yoshi, keeping the real Yoshi at the sidelines. "Hey guys, have you seen Chubba anywhere?" The disguised Parin questioned. "Nah," most of the battlers replied. With that, she held up the true Yoshi behind her, managing to make it through without any questions from the people in the room. Now, I wait until tomorrow, disguise as Yoshi once more, and cancel battles. Can't wait to see what they do. Heh. Now concluding her schemes, she walks back to the Major League locker room, as it's now night, and goes to sleep.